Admiración
by Sakurasheila
Summary: NO ES BYARUKI. Es una historia basada en el rescate de Rukia pero con un toque más dramático y un toque personal. Sobre Kuchiki Byakuya & Kuchiki Rukia.


_**Hola ^_^ aqui estoy de nuevo con un one shot que no se si dedicárselo a alguien pero bueno, es algo que ha salido de mi, creo que a veces necesitamos expresarnos de alguna forma y todo sea dicho no soy buena con las palabras y últimamente menos. **_

_**Cada vez estoy más insegura y siento más miedos pero espero siempre tener una mano amiga que me levante en mis peores momentos, o la mano de un hermano ^_^ **_

_**Sin más espero que lo disfruteis e intentaré seguir la otra historia cuanto antes, vale? Dejad muchos rewiew! :D **_

* * *

><p>Allí estaba, de pie, respirando tranquila por poder salvarse de una muerte anunciada gracias a Ichigo. Miró a Ichimaru, sabía que algo tramaba con esa sonrisa. Podía sentir como Ichigo luchaba con su querido nii-sama. No le gustaba nada de nada esa situación.<p>

Los capitanes luchaban entre sí...era todo tan macabro. Aizen ...el poseía todas las culpas de esa rebelión. El y solo el había comenzado una guerra por algo que ni sabía que poseía.

De repente se armó muchísimo revuelo y vio como se aproximaba la espada del capitán del tercer escuadrón hacia ella. Sentía miedo y miles de momentos pasaron por su mente pensando que moriría, muchas personas aunque tres en especial.

El primero era su pequeño amigo de la infancia y de juegos, ¡cuantos buenos momentos! El había sido su compañero de juegos en el Rukongai cuando más sola se sentía. ¿Cómo debía sentirse el? Ese pelo rojo llamaba demasiado la atención, siempre se lo decía. Pero aún así llegó lejos, muy lejos.

Nunca pensó que pudiera salir de Rukongai adoptada por un noble, después de todo ella se parecía a la esposa fallecida de ese hombre. Nii-sama. El era una pieza muy importante en su vida. Desde que apareció en su vida supo lo que era tenerle cariño a alguien aunque ese cariño no fuese correspondido. Ella apreciaba a su hermano, lo admiraba. Realmente no quería pensar el motivo por el que el la adopto, solo pensaba que era porque se parecía a Hisana. Muchas veces lo pensó al ver esa foto que poseía de ella, si se parecían mucho pero no le dio importancia al asunto. Le admiraba y admiraba todo lo que el le decía. Seguro que estaba muy decepcionado por lo de Ichigo

Ichigo...esa era la tercera persona en su mente. Ese humano tenía algo especial, ella lo sabía pero no quería reconocer que bajo esa fachada de dura se moría por ese muchacho. Era muy especial para ella. Estaba empezando a enamorarse perdidamente del humano en secreto, no quería herir sentimientos de terceras personas pero esa espada se acercaba lentamente y sus pensamientos se volvían más concisos. En ese momento deseaba tener a Ichigo delante para decirle varias cosas. ¿Sabes porqué te elegí Ichigo ? Bueno, fue porque me supiste demostrar que no todo en mi vida era color gris tirando a negro, me enseñaste que a pesar de que suframos, la alegría vale por lo mal que lo pasamos antes. También fue porque, nunca supe entender porqué siempre que me decías algo cerraba los ojos, respiraba hondo, y me gustaban esas palabras, no sé, me hacían sentir como si todo estuviese bien mágicamente. porque cada vez que mis ojos se cruzaban con los tuyos, no podía más que sonreír.

La espada se acercaba cada vez más y más y cerró los ojos esperando su destino cuando para su sorpresa alguien se interpuso en el camino de la espada salvándole la vida.

- Nii-sama – tartamudeo mirando esa espada clavada en el estómago de su hermano

Lo miraba estupefacta por lo que había hecho, no podía dejar de temblar al verle así. Por sus ojos pasó toda su vida con el, cuando buscaba las razones de lo bueno y lo malo de estar viviendo con ese hombre de hielo, cuando pensaba que el no la llegaba a apreciar que solo fue una huérfana que rescato del Rukongai por parecerse a su difunta esposa...todas esas malas razones se nublaban al verle así, al ver herida a la persona que admiraba tanto por su culpa. Nunca quiso decirle nada de lo que pensaba por miedo a perderle y ahora que lo veía así no podía decir tampoco nada, sus palabras habían sido tragadas por el momento.

Ichimaru retiro su espada haciendo que un gran charco de sangre se esparciese por el suelo. Lo agarró con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo su respiración cansada, llamándolo desesperadamente una y otra vez , nii-sama...nii-sama...nii-sama! Lloraba en silencio por verle así.

Minutos después Unohana se encargo de todo lo relativo a curarle con toda rapidez pero el quería hablar con ella. El quería hablar con ella. Eso sonaba muy desperanzador por su parte ya que a ella le hacia pensar lo peor. Poco a poco desarrollo una historia conocida por ella, la historia de amor entre el y Hisana-sama, una historia poco común pero con un final distinto al de costumbre.

De su boca salieron las palabras más sinceras que le había dedicado a ella, la razón por la cual ella entró en su vida, la razón por la cual la protegía y la cuidaba, ella era la hermana de su difunta esposa, ella era hermana de Hisana.

Sus palabras cayeron en su mente quedándola por un instante en shock y haciendo que sus ojos azules se abrieran de momento. Tenía una hermana que murió por buscarla, enfermó por esforzarse tanto. Creía que las lágrimas harían posesión de su espacio en sus ojos, era como si hubiese perdido a su hermana en ese momento.

Pero sucedió la segunda cosa que nunca esperaría de su hermano, el le tendió la mano susurrando su nombre, como si quisiera de verdad tenerla a su lado como hermana, como si la aceptase con sus virtudes y defectos, con sus días buenos y días malos, demostrando que estaba a su lado, que la apreciaba como hermana.

Ella tomo su mano con delicadeza intentando no llorar por todo ese cúmulo de cosas, quería estar a su lado por todo lo que había hecho por ella, quería hacerle sentir que era un verdadero hermano para ella, quería hacerle llegar su admiración y sus ganas de superación gracias a tenerle a el al lado. Una pequeña lágrima se le escapo cayendo sobre la unión de sus manos, una unión que sellaría esos sentimientos fraternales para siempre, el siempre sería su hermano, quien cuido y amo a su hermana.

Realmente no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano, realmente no sabía si verdaderamente se alegraba de haberla conocido o de adoptarla, no sabía nada de sus sentimientos como hermano hacia ella pero si sabía que si le necesitaba estaría siempre ahí, y eso hizo que no se pudiera borrar de su cara la más tierna de las sonrisas dedicada a su querido hermano


End file.
